Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet
Eoin E. / Jake B. / Nick B. / Patrick J. / |contestants= 28 |episodes= 16 |teams= |format=''The Challenge: Gauntlet'' |location=Puerto Vallarta, Mexico |seasonrun=March 14, 2019 – April 1, 2019 |video=Turney vs. Suitman Gauntlet (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Gauntlet is the thirteenth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, and third season of Turney Time The Challenge, which premiered on March 14, 2019, and concluded with a final challenge on April 1, 2019. It is a format adaptation of MTV's The Challenge: Gauntlet, where two teams of players go head to head for safety, forcing the losing team to have two of their own thrown into the aforementioned Gauntlet - a head-to-head duel for survival. Production Gauntlet was first announced as thirteen season of Flop Nation during the airing of on February 23, 2019. It was revealed that it would be the second crossover season with host after 2016's , and the fourth SFN season of The Challenge after , and . Applications opened on March 4, 2019, closing one week later on March 11, 2019. The full cast of 28 was announced on the same day, two days before the season premiered on March 14, 2019. This season was produced and hosted by and , with production assistance from . Format This season, players are divided into two teams drafted by Shawn (Suitman) and Andrew (Turney). These two teams - Team Titans and Team Saviors - compete head to head in a series of missions, with members the losing team facing potential elimination in 'the Gauntlet'. Each day Shawn will host the live Mission between the Titans and Saviors, with the winning team exempt from the Gauntlet. Then voting begins for which two people will be sent into the Gauntlet elimination from the losing team. The first person is chosen by the winning team, and the second person is chosen by the losing team. Each player gets an individual vote as to who goes in, and any tie is broken by random draw. Teams vote for the elimination by sending it to Andrew. The winning team will only need to send one name as their pick comes first, but the losing team will have to send two names - one main and one back up - in case their first choice is sent in by the winners. If players won't be on between the end of the comp and 8pm, they must send votes in advance. Failure to vote results in a self-vote, and you will be kicked out after three self-votes. Then Andrew will host the live Gauntlet elimination between the two voted in players. The winner stays in and the loser is out for good. The elimination game played is decided by a wheel, which will have both main options, and options to be selected by the nominees as wildcard. In the end the two teams will square off in the final challenge with all their remaining members. The winning team is declared the victors. Final Results Cast } | nowrap|'Jake B.' | 21, Student Massachusetts, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Nick B.' | 17, Law Student South Carolina, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Patrick J.' | 23, Graduate Student Toronto, Canada | |- | | nowrap|'Chili L.' | 19, Nurse Australia | | rowspan="3"| Runners-Up Lost Final Challenge Episode 16 |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 16, Student Manchester, UK | |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 24, Student Maryland, USA | |- |colspan="5" style="background-color:black;"| |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 20, Digital Marketer Glasgow, Scotland | | nowrap| 9th Place Lost Gauntlet to Nick B. Episode 15 |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 20, Retail Manager Michigan, USA | | nowrap| 10th Place Lost Gauntlet to Alan & Nick B. Episode 15 |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 17, Student Michigan, USA | | nowrap| 11th Place Forfeit Gauntlet Episode 15 |- | | nowrap|'Jake C.' | 22, ER Tech Chattanooga, TN Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | nowrap| 12th Place Lost Gauntlet to Nolan Episode 14 |- | | nowrap|'Andrew L.' | 23, Unemployed Canada Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | nowrap| 13th Place Lost Gauntlet to Jake C. Episode 13 |- | | nowrap|'Austin G.' | 21, Teacher Gainesville, FL | | nowrap| 14th Place Lost Gauntlet to Alan Episode 12 |- | | nowrap|'John B.' | 23, Technician Boston, MA | | nowrap| 15th Place Lost Gauntlet to Alan Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'LeQuisha Q.' | 22, Singer United Kingdom | | rowspan="2" nowrap| 16th Place Lost Gauntlet to Alan & John Episode 10 |- | | nowrap|'Sydney D.' | 22, Bartender Montreal, Canada | |- | | nowrap|'Kamani W.' | 19, Student Atlanta, GA | | nowrap| 18th Place Lost Gauntlet to Nolan Episode 9 |- | | nowrap|'Jordan M.' | 22, College Student Ontario, Canada | | nowrap| 19th Place Lost Gauntlet to LeQuisha Episode 8 |- | | nowrap|'Josh M.' | 19, Barista New Hampshire, USA | | nowrap| 20th Place Ejected Episode 8 |- | | nowrap|'Bryan J.' | 22, Shop Owner Virginia, USA | | nowrap| 21st Place Lost Gauntlet to Andrew Episode 7 |- | | nowrap|'Chandler P.' | 22, Military Florida, USA | | nowrap| 22nd Place Lost Gauntlet to Jordan Episode 6 |- | | nowrap|'Carlos S.' | 25, Business Manager Florida, USA Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | rowspan="2" nowrap| 23rd Place Lost Gauntlet to Chandler & Sydney Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'Jayson B.' | 22, Lab Tech North Carolina, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Dylan W.' | 17, Creative Writer Massachusetts, USA Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | nowrap| 25th Place Lost Gauntlet to Andrew Episode 4 |- | | nowrap|'Brian H.' | 19, Vet Tech Pennsylvania, USA | | nowrap| 26th Place Lost Gauntlet to Jordan Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Burger M.' | 17, Rapper Burgerland Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | nowrap| 27th Place Lost Gauntlet to Nolan Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Jordon K.' | 21, Server Bowling Green, KY Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | nowrap| 28th Place Lost Gauntlet to Burger Episode 1 |} Draft Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Teams : The contestant is on team Titans. : The contestant is on team Saviors. ;Key : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gauntlet. : The contestant's team won a challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gauntlet : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gauntlet. : The contestant won the Gauntlet. : The contestant lost the Gauntlet and was eliminated. : The contestant forfeited the Gauntlet and was eliminated. : The contestant was ejected from the competition due to inactivity. Voting History * Players received one penalty vote in the following episode they were vulnerable if they failed to vote. Category:Flop Nation Seasons